Hero's Betrayal
by Sonic152
Summary: Betrayal followed by sadness. That's all Percy could remember. His life was perfect. He had the girl of his life, an awesome and safe home, loving parents. But that all started to fall before him. PercyXArtemis Pairings


Hero's Betrayal and Redemption

* * *

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

Chapter 1(The beginning of the hero's end)

(Percy POV)

Percy was in his castle in Chaos City. He remembered the day he came here and why.

(Flashback)

Percy was currently walking through Camp Half-Blood. It's been a year since the he was

offered god hood and his parents' death. But other than that, everything was going pretty

well. All the gods, minor or major, were being respected as he saw cabins made for their

children. He remembered how he felt at the Hermes cabin and that was why he used his

wish for others and not for himself. He remembered the pain of growing up, having to live

with Stinky Gabe. But now, everything was peaceful and perfect. Or so he thought. A few

months later, his half brother Nick came along and ruined his life. Everyone thought he

was a hero for killing a hellhound. Nick framed him for pretty much everything and

everyone even Annabeth fell for it. The only people who didn't fall for it were Clarrise,

Nico, Thaila, and the Stolls. Next thing he knew Annabeth and Nick were a couple. One

day when he was walking along the beach he saw them. Annabeth and Nick kissing. He

was overcome with rage. He charged Nick without him knowing and put Riptide through

his shoulder. Nick ended up screaming and Poseidon came in fuming. "PERCY! WHY DID

YOU HARM MY SON?!" " THIS GUY RUINED MY LIFE!" "THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE! I

BANISH YOU FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD AND DISOWN YOU AS MY SON!" I froze. I couldn't

believe father had just disowned me. Suddenly Riptide flew out of my pocket and i

nto Nick's hand. "Here my son. Only a true son of mine can wield Riptide." Nicks eyes

were full of greed as he took the weapon. Percy just ran. He didn't know what to do or

where to go. When he ran over Half-Blood Hill and got to the beach a man met him. He

was wearing black robes with what seemed like galaxies and stars on them. He was about

6'1 and was smiling kindly. "Who are you?" "Great hero. I am Chaos." Immediately I

bowed down scared for my life. This was THE CHAOS. Creator of the universe and

everything. " I'm sorry sir I didn't know you were Chaos so please don't blast me!" He

just chuckled and told me" Perseus, I saw what happened and was wondering of you

would like to work for me. Also there is another question I would like to ask." "Yes, what i

s it?" "Would you like to be my son?" He said with kindness in his voice. Percy tried to

find any deceit or trickery in his voice, but he found none. He slowly nodded his head

silently thinking." HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA BE CHAOS' SON FORGET THE OLYMPIANS AND

GOD HOOD THIS IS WAY BETTER!" "You do know I can hear your thoughts." Chaos said in

his mind. Percy looked up and saw Chaos with a smirk on his face. " Not really the words

that I would have said but a compliment nevertheless. Anyway, let us go. I have big plans

for you _my son._" They smiled at each other and walked through a portal Chaos had made.

When Percy stepped through he was amazed. They ended up in a city. tThe floors and

streets looked like glass and underneath were galaxies and stars. The sky had no end. It l

ooked like the universe except smaller. There were people all over the place and they had

wings. Not like angel wings though. Some had full silver wings or celestial bronze wings

and others had jewel wings. There were just too many to count. Then he looked at Chaos

again and noticed he didn't have any wings at all. Reading his mind again Chaos said, "

I'm the only one without wings because I don't need any. By the way, this is Chaos City. I

t'll be your home for the next 10 years." "Wait ten years!? Why? And what's with the

different types of wings?" "The wings are based on rank. The silver and Celestial Bronze

are for normal people and low ranking soldiers. The jewel wings are for generals and

commanders. The final type of wings are made of Chaos silver and those wings go to you.

And before you ask, Chaos silver is a combination of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold

that is melted in black flames and cooled in my blood. As for why you have to spend ten

years here is because you have to train." "Oh. What will I train for?" " To become more

powerful than all the primordals, gods, and titans combined. Even more powerful than

me." Percy was shocked at this. Not only was he Chaos' son, but he would become more

powerful than his father. " You will also get to have your own army of more than one

billion soldiers. Soldiers from across the universe." " Wait so there are more people out

there?" "Yes, Earth is the original planet and the only one that doesn't know of other

worlds. Other than that you will have your vengeance upon everyone who hurt you."

Percy smiled at this." Then what are we waiting for. Lets get started."


End file.
